Plus One (Revamped)
by Red0313
Summary: Scully invites Mulder to her best friends wedding.
1. Chapter 1

So, I have been reading my old stories, and I feel like the older ones are a bit out of character. I still love the stories, but I am going to revamp this one and maybe a couple others. I will keep the old one, and I will post the new one as well. I hope you enjoy this re-vamp story. NO copy right intended.

Finally, I was off work, and I was now dragging myself upstairs to my apartment. It had been an exhausting week, but Friday finally had arrived. I could see a bubble bath in my future, as I had told Mulder. He grasped at his heart and asked me if I was psychic, feigning hurt that I didn't tell him sooner. I rolled my eyes and left him to his own devices. He was no longer my problem, at least not for another two days. I smile to myself. Mulder wasn't ever a problem. He was a thorn in my side, but never a problem.

I stuck my key in the lock and shouldered my way into my apartment. I grabbed the mail that was left on the floor and skimmed through it. A fancy envelope caught my attention. It was addressed to a Ms. Dana Scully. "Thank you for reminding me that I am just a Ms. not a Mrs.," I scoff.

Curiosity got the best of me, so I opened it quickly. It was an invitation to one of my good friends wedding. We hadn't talked in years, but it was the kind of friendship that didn't need communication. The kind of friendship where you can just pick up from where you left off.

I felt a pang of jealousy, but I was happy for her. I threw the envelope on the table and shrugged my way out of my coat.

All thoughts, other than a bubble bath, were no where to be found. I grabbed a glass of wine and headed straight for the claw bathtub. That being the only reason I had rented the place. As I stripped out of my clothes, the bubbles began to multiply. Putting my hair in a clip, I then slid myself into the bubbles. The vanilla and lavender scent immediately calmed me. Finishing off my glass of wine, I began to ponder the envelope once again.

I knew I was going to attend the wedding, but did I want to? Of course, I wanted to see Amanda again, but that meant going alone. I haven't found myself a husband or even a boyfriend for that matter. I would be Dorky Dana all over again. I can just hear my classmates whispering. "Poor Dana, still alone." "Maybe if she wasn't stuck in her books, she could find a decent man." Oh, that sounded like a good time to me. I scoffed to myself. At least I was in shape, and nobody could say that I gained thirty pounds. My hairline was still fantastic. It's safe to say that I aged well. But, I was still single. Then, a brilliant idea hit me.

Mulder. I could take Mulder as my date. If I brought a man, there was no way anybody would pity me. Yes, it is beneath me to fake a boyfriend, but can you blame a girl? Besides, wasn't he the closest thing to a boyfriend that I've had in six years. Yes.

Two wine glasses later, I decide that it is time to call Mulder. I don't think I will ask him over the phone, but I am going to ask him to breakfast. So, I get out, grab my robe and wrap it tightly around myself. As I am walking towards the phone, I hear a knock at my door.

I ignore the phone for now, and I answer the door. I knew it was Mulder, because we have this distinguished knock pattern. I open the door to a smiling Mulder with a pizza in his hand. It smelt delicious and after that bath, I was starving.

"Mulder, did you bring that pizza as a bribe?" I question him. He doesn't need to bring anything to get into my apartment, and I know that I don't have to either.

"No, but we had a long week. I thought you could use some food. I know I could." Mulder was thinking of me, and he was being very considerate lately.

"Well, thank you Mulder. I appreciate it." I really do appreciate it, and I hope my genuine smile proves it.

"Well, come in and sit down. I will grab us some plates." I bring the plates over to the couch. I used to make us eat at the table, but what can I say. Mulder has had a pretty strong influence on me. He opens the pizza box and I notice that he has gotten half mushroom and half pizza lover. How sweet is he?

"Mulder, thank you!" I don't have to say why I am thanking him, because he already knows. He gives me a smile, and we dig in.

Just then Mulder states, " I don't know why you don't eat hamburger meat." He knows exactly why.

"Yes you do, Mulder. You know I don't like the greasy calories." I hate the grease, and I don't want to run an extra two miles to burn it off.

"Scully, you are perfect just the way you are." I had no idea that Mulder felt that way. I knew he checked me out. I've caught him a few times. To hear his confession, I had a serious blush. So, I decided to deflect his compliment, just as I always do.

I smile, and then say, "Mulder, I actually have something I would like to talk to you about." I see his face fall, and I know that those words bring back so many memories of my cancer for him. I quickly explain, "Mulder, I am fine. Nothing is wrong with me." I see his posture relax, and I smile.

"Do you want to tell me what it is, Scully?" No, not really. I don't really want to say it, because it is juvenile.

"Well, I have been invited to one of my friend's wedding. I was wondering if you would be my date?" I spit it out more quickly that I had wanted to. He could tell that I was nervous as hell. I saw him smile, and my shoulders immediately slumped.

"You don't have to, if you don't want, Mulder." He gives me a smug smile, and I know he has just given in to me.

"Are you going to be wearing a dress?" Leave it to Mulder to crack a joke. This time I am thankful, for it defused the uneasiness in my stomach.

"Yes, Mulder, I will be wearing a dress, " I reply to his innuendo.

"Well, I wouldn't miss it for the world." I can't tell if he is serious.

" So, you'll be my plus one?" I say a little too happily.

He laughs and says, "do I have to wear a tux?"

"Mulder, if I have to wear a dress, you will wear a tux." He nods his head in defeat.

"Alright, Scully, but I just want you to know, I will be expecting a favor in return." I know he is just kidding. He would do anything for me, and I him.

"Mulder, seeing me in a dress is favor enough."

After we finish eating, I give an impressive yawn. Mulder takes it as a hint that I am tired, and he should be heading home. He grabs our plates and puts the left over pizza in the fridge. I give him a thankful smile.

"Mulder, you don't have to go home. You can stay and watch a movie with me," I pathetically offer. There isn't any way that I can stay awake through a full movie, and he knows it.

"Scully, as tempting as that is, you will just crash on my shoulder. I think you should get some rest, and we can go to breakfast tomorrow morning, if you would like."

"That sounds wonderful, Mulder. Thank you for bringing me the pizza." I walk him to the door and open it for him. He stands on the other side and gives me an unexpected hug. I embrace him back.

With a peck on my head, he says, " just so I know, are you wearing anything underneath that robe?" Damn him.

I blush furiously, smack him, and I say, "Mulder, go home!" I give him a flirty smile, and it confirms what he was thinking all night. His eyes go wide and he leaves quickly. I smile and shut the door. I head for bed and set my alarm so that I can have an early breakfast with Mulder.

I hope this was a better story than the first one. Please leave a review with any comments or suggestions. They are much appreciated. I will be continuing on with this story.

RED


	2. Chapter 2

Ok. Second chapter. I hope you love it. Please send feedback! No copy right intended. :)

I awoke to my alarm clock's annoying ring. I glanced at the time, seven in the morning. That's too early for my liking, so I foolishly hit the snooze button. Five more minutes would do me some good.

The next thing I hear is a knock on my bedroom door. I grab my alarm clock and read it through my blurry eyes. I notice it is 9:30. I must have hit the off button instead of snooze.

I looked up to see Mulder standing in my doorway, with a smug smile on his face. "Hi, Mulder, " I said with my morning voice.

"Good Morning, Sleeping Beauty. I thought you'd be awake by now. I hope you don't mind, but I let myself in when you didn't answer the door," he says, sheepishly. Of course, I don't mind. If I did, I wouldn't have given him that key.

"No, that's fine. I'm sorry. I'm just extra tired this morning," I apologize. "I'm not quite ready to move yet. Do you mind if we just lay here for a bit longer."

I know this question shocks him, because I can see his eyes get ten times larger. He acts cool as a cucumber though, walks around to the other side of my bed, and takes his pants and shoes off. I can feel his nervousness. He slides in and lies on his back. He stays about two feet away, respecting my boundaries. I sigh and scoot closer to him. I throw an arm around his chest and lye my head in the crock of his arm pit. I throw one leg over one of his legs and completely relax. After a second, he responds and puts an arm around me.

"I just need a couple minutes, then we can go to breakfast," I explain.

I don't know what caused me to invite Mulder into my bed, but I liked it. I woke up and looked over at my clock. It was eleven o'clock, and the need to eat was killing me. I looked up and Mulder was slightly snoring. I untangle myself from him and jumped into the shower. I spent five minutes in the shower washing up and thinking about Mulder as my plus one. Was I going to get away with this? I sure hope no body tries to call me out. I also hope that nobody is there to bring back old high school stories. Can you imagine what Mulder would do with that information? He would make jokes for the rest of my life, assuming we would spend our lives together. Oh, who am I kidding? We are stuck together forever.

I jump out of the shower and grab my robe. As I am tying the robe, I hear a knock on the bathroom door.

"Scully, are you almost finished; I need to use the bathroom?"

I open the door and see Mulder. He gives me a look up and down. "I know for certain there is nothing underneath there."

As soon as he said it, he closed the door. His little innuendos have been a little too sexual lately. I sometimes get the feeling that wants me as badly as I want him. But, I shake it off, and pad my way to the closet. I grab a pair of faded blue jeans, underwear, a bra, and a blue tank top. I throw them on quickly so that Mulder will not catch me naked.

Just as I am pulling my shirt over my head I hear Mulder ask, "Scully, are you decent?"

"Define decent, Mulder?"

"Completely naked, " he jokes.

" Well, then yes, I am decent."

He opens the door so quickly I think he will tear it off the hinges. He walks out and we both smile at each other. "Scully, I don't like liars." I know he is kidding. As soon as we are both ready, I grab a jacket, put on some flats, and we walk out the door.

"Mulder, where are you taking me to eat?" I was hungry and the whinny Scully started to come out.

"Relax, Scully, I am a block away." I sigh and just trust his judgment. Sure enough we arrive at a little pancake house. It smells fabulous, and I am ready to eat. The hostess seats us, and Mulder puts his hand on my back to guide us to our table. Sitting down, she takes our drink order. We both get coffees and she leaves.

"So, Scully, I wanted to talk to you about this wedding arrangement." Here we go!

"What do you not understand, Mulder?" That came out a bit harsh, but he takes no offense.

"Well, am I your boyfriend?" I blush at this. I haven't had a boyfriend in over six years. That term seemed so juvenile.

"Yes, but don't push your luck. I know how you acted when we were married." Just then the waitress brings our coffees and gives us a weird look, obviously overhearing our conversation. I order a cheese cake pancake, and Mulder gets the combo plate. After she leaves, we continue or conversation.

"Okay. So that little cuddle session we had this morning, what was that?" Was he seriously calling me out. I just wanted to share a moment with him.

"Mulder, I am not sure what that was," I say in a low voice. "I guess I just wanted to have a moment with you. I have my moments where I would like to be held. I know that's hard to believe, but it's true. I just wanted a warm body next to me. I wanted a moment where I could forget about everything else and just relax." I didn't know how to tell Mulder that I just wanted him to hold me, and make my troubles disappear.

"So, was it just any warm body, or was it me?" That question pissed me off a little bit. Does he seriously think that little of me? Does he really have no idea how much I need him? I stab my pancake a little too aggressively.

"I think you know me better than that, Mulder." I try not to hiss. I still need this favor from him, and I don't want to fight.

He lets that heated moment go, and I am thankful. "Let's just go with it. We can take everything one step at a time, " I suggest. He picks up a piece of toast, and nods his head in approval.

"So, what is the attire," he asks me. "Well, the reception is where she wants us to dress up fancy. So, you will need your tux for the reception. The actual wedding is casual. I am wearing a summer dress. You can wear whatever summer clothes you have. Just make sure it is wedding appropriate."

Amanda has always done things backwards, so I don't know why I thought her wedding would be different. It was an outside wedding so I am glad she is having us wear summer dresses instead of gowns. I can't fathom a heavy dress in the heat.

"Okay, what does your fancy dress look like. Please tell me it is short. I don't do weddings, Scully, so make this thing exciting." He wiggles his eyebrows in a seductive way. He has a point. Weddings are a bit mundane for us, so maybe I would be up for his little challenge.

"You'll just have to wait, Mulder." I give him a flirty smile.

"So, when is this wedding anyway?" I realize I hadn't told him the date.

"It is in two weeks, Mulder."

"Alright, Scully, but if this wedding is boring, I am liable to add some fun to it."

I take a dramatic gasp. "Mulder, I will kill you myself. Don't you dare bring up the X-files or anything remotely inappropriate." He is chuckling and I realize he was just kidding.

"Oh, Scully, you really are something."


	3. Chapter 3

After we ate breakfast, I told Mulder I had to shop for my dress. He complained that I was shopping too early, but I had pointed out that procrastinating was not my thing. I also told him he better not be finding a tux at the last minute. He had promised he wouldn't, but let's look back at his track record. Mulder had a thing for pissing me off. He also had a thing for procrastinating. He knew it bothered me, so I know he is going to do it just to get pay back.

Mulder dropped me off at my apartment, and I immediately went to my car and headed to the mall. I went from store to store and had come up with next to nothing. None of the dresses really fit me, and they seemed to all resemble prom dresses. Then again, I had no idea what I was looking for. All I knew was that I needed a dress. I knew when I saw it I would just know. Great, now I am sounding like Mulder. Not even fifteen minutes later, I pass a store and see the perfect dress.

I see it on the model and know I just have to try it on. It's a black velvet dress. It dips low in the front, and it's sure to expose some serious cleavage. It's floor length and sleeve less. It is perfect. I knew Mulder wanted short, but I think he will be pleasantly surprised.

When I tried it on, I walked out of the dressing room to look in the mirror. One of the clerks took one look at me and said, "girl, you better get that dress. You will have guys throwing themselves at you."

I only wanted one guy throwing his self at me, and I knew he would after seeing this dress. I already had the dress for the wedding picked out. It was stuffed in the back of my closet. I had bought it at Victoria's Secret once upon a time. It was a blue stapless dress with an empire waist, and it was also floor length. I was all of the sudden excited to show these dresses off to Mulder.

Not only was I trying to impress Mulder, but I knew a bunch of my old crushes were going to be there. In high school I wasn't ugly, but I wasn't beautiful. I was the ugly duckling, so to say. I soon grew into a swan around my senior year in college, but it was too late by then. Just wait until they see me now. Wow, I was too excited. Where did this Dana Scully come from? I'm not sure, but she feels great.

Please Leave a review.

Here is the link to Scully's formal dress :

/files/2011/09/35/0/485/4852708/49eb3b5d523be986_123700136_

Her other dress :

wpc. .

I know these dresses aren't very Scully-like, or maybe they are. But, let's let Scully live a little.


	4. Chapter 4

It's finally Saturday morning, about 8 hours before the rehearsal dinner. I am ecstatic. I've added an extra mile to my normal running routine, and I've dropped a good five pounds. I knew I didn't need to lose weight, but I wanted the dress to fit me perfectly. I had everything packed that I would need, and I was just waiting on Mulder. I called him about an hour ago, and he said he was picking up his tux. I knew he wasn't picking up his tux. He was PICKING OUT his tux. It frustrated me, but I wasn't his mother, so I let it go. There were only so many things I could control. Unfortunately, Mulder was out of my control.

Finally, I hear a knock at the door. I opened it, and Mulder looks a little flustered. "I'm sorry I am late, Scully, " he quickly states.

"It's fine Mulder. I made sure to give you enough time to be late." I give him a smirk, and he just gives me an incredulous face.

"Well, what do you expect? This isn't our first time traveling. I know how you tend to be late, everywhere we go! This is your first warning; don't do it again." He gives me a nod, grabs my bag from my hand, and we are out the door.

We are on the road and driving to Amanda's old home town. It's only about three hours from my place, which isn't too bad. It isn't a long trip, but it sure wasn't short either. Mulder volunteered to drive, as a silent apology. I let him, and I took a cat nap. Before I knew it, Mulder was nudging my shoulder. I looked at my surroundings, and sure enough we were at the hotel. I gave a grateful smile, and he said, "we're here. You want me to go in and get us rooms?"

"That would be nice, Mulder. I'd like to stretch my little legs." I heard him mumble something under his breath about my great legs.

"What?"

I knew what he said. Most of the time, when a woman says 'what', she's already heard you. She just wants to see if you have the audacity to say it again. He looked up quickly and said, "oh, I just said I'll be right back." He headed to the front desk, and I grabbed our suit cases.

After getting our rooms, we showered and went down the street to get some lunch. We went to a place called The Eatery. It was incredible. They had great burgers for Mulder and an awesome fruit salad for me. We ordered and then enjoyed each others company.

"Scully, eat a burger. You have practically starved yourself these past two weeks. You look great!" I hid my blush with my drink.

"Mulder, when we get home, I will let you take me out and eat a greasy burger. Then, if that still doesn't satisfy you, I will eat ice cream too!" I gave him a smug smile.

"Alright, Scully, but I am holding that to you!"

After eating, we pay for our lunch and plan on heading to the room to get ready. I give Amanda a call to let her know we have made it, and we will be seeing her in an hour and a half.

Back at the hotel, Mulder and I part ways to get ready. I know he's not going to get ready, but I have my hair and make-up to do.

"Alright, Mulder, you better be ready by six o'clock sharp. We have to be there at six thirty. Don't you dare be late!"

He throws his hands up in mock surrender, but I give him my serious look.

"Alright, Scully, go get all dolled up. I promise I will be ready." I throw him a dirty look and head for the bathroom.

About forty-five minutes later, I have the final look for my hair. I had curled it, and then decided against it. It was just too much, and my hair wasn't quite long enough for the waves. So, I washed it and blow dried it again. I curled it to frame my face and added extra volume. I gave it that messy look, but not the look that says I just rolled out of bed. It was the perfect tousled hair. For my make-up, I had no idea. I spent some time deciding what I would do. I didn't want the dramatic look. I wanted the effortless beauty look, but I also wanted it to look done up. So, I went with a nice red shade of lipstick, and I put more mascara on than usual. My lashes look thick and long. They made my eyes stand out. I decided that the lashes completed the look and skipped eye shadow.

I had ten minutes before I was to meet Mulder outside. I couldn't be late, especially after yelling at him to be prompt. I quickly went over to my bed and grabbed my dress out of its bag. I threw it on and checked myself in the mirror. I looked impeccable. The dress clung to every curve. It hit all the right places, and I was very pleased with myself. I grabbed my red heels out of the bag. Missy made me get them, claiming that I would need them for something. She claimed that she could just feel it. I went on her instincts and bought them.

Putting on my shoes, I grabbed my purse and threw on a coat, then locked the door. I went outside and knocked on Mulder's door. I heard a huge sigh and some footsteps. He was struggling with his tie. I grabbed his hands and quickly made work of it.

"What would I do without you, Scully?"

He stood back and took me in. He gave a whistle and said, "Scully, you look nice. I mean, more than nice. Breathtaking. Your eyes look great. I thought you said it would be short," he frowned a bit, reaching for my coat.

"Ah! You wait, Mulder. Besides, we are running late, let's go!" I wanted to wait for Mulder to see me. I don't know why, but the element of surprise seemed exciting. I grabbed him and he followed me to the car.

"Scully, calm down! We are early!"

Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, everyone! This story is going so much better than the first time around! I love to hear your feedback though! No copy right intended.

We finally arrive at the reception with five minutes to spare. I am excited, and I know it is just radiating off me.

"Scully, calm down. You look great!" Mulder knows I am nervous. It's been forever since I've seen all my old friends and a lot has changed.

"Thank you, Mulder, so do you. And thank you for doing this for me, " I say with a grateful smile.

"You'd do it for me. Let's go make our presence known, Scully." I get a little worried at that.

"Mulder, promise you will be on your best behavior?" I beg him with puppy dog eyes.

"I promise you, Scully, I will behave." You heard that, right? He promised.

We get out of the car and head for the doors. Once at the doors, I realize I had left my purse in the car. "Oh, Mulder, I left my purse in the car; can you go get it for me," I say with my sweetest voice.

"Anything for you, Scully. Just be looking for me when I come back in." I give him a nod and walk all the way into the reception.

It is beautiful. There are already people here, and there are food and drinks everywhere. Just then, someone takes my coat and I thank him. I see Amanda next to the punch bowl that is sure to be spiked, and I make my way to her.

"Amanda!" I call out to her, and she immediately turns around with a huge grin on her face.

"Dana, I have missed you so much! That dress looks great on you, by the way." I look down at myself and thank her. We embrace quickly and I give her a once over.

"Well, I could say the same for you! I can't believe you are getting married!"

"Yeah, well, Cody and I have been living together for five years, so we have decided to make it official. Where is your date?"

"Oh, Mulder went to get my purse out of the car." She gives me a knowing smile when I say Mulder's name. She was about to give me a hard time when I hear Cody call her name. I have never been a fan of Cody, but she loves him and that is all that matters. I can't imagine my best friend hating Mulder. So, I cut him a little slack.

"Well, I am being summoned. I want to meet Mulder. Do not put that off!" I nod my head, and she walks away.

I get a little thirsty, so I grab myself some punch. I taste it, and yep, there is definitely vodka in here. Oh well, maybe it will calm my nerves. I look over and I see Mulder across the room staring at me. I giggle a little and walk over to him.

"That purse does not match your outfit, Mulder."

"Oh, well, that is because I stole it from a little, old lady. I out ran her though." I giggle and grab the purse from his hands, while he looks me up and down.

"Scully, you look incredible. I said short, but I am not disappointed. Way to make it exciting," he says while wiggling his eye brows.

"Thank you, Mulder. Do you want to grab something to drink?" He gives me a nod and we make our way to the punch bowl. "Oh, there is vodka in there, by the way." I give him a warning, but he goes for it anyway.

Just then, an old flame walks up. "Dana Scully! No way! I haven't seen you in years." I turn around and sure enough there is Marcus, my old high school sweetheart. Mulder senses our old connection immediately and wraps his arm around my waist, pulling me in. I give him the look that says 'I know what you're up to. Do not push your luck.'

"Mulder, this is Marcus. Marcus, this is my... Mulder." I can't find my words and I just spout out nonsense! Mulder looks at me and grins, while Marcus looks confused.

"_Your_ Mulder?" I just respond with a shrug.

"Yeah. Where is your better half," Mulder asks him, clearly pissed off that Marcus insulted my relation to Mulder.

"Well, my wife is over there." He points to a beautiful blonde and my heart drops. She was the cheerleading captain in high school. She wasn't ever too friendly with me. She did not age as well as I thought she would. Mulder looks at me and winks. I know he is silently telling me I am prettier and Marcus has made a terrible choice.

"I have to leave. Come catch up with us, Dana." I give him a nod and wave him off.

"Don't worry, Scully, she has nothing on you, and he knows it. I'm glad he chose her." I know what he is trying to imply and it makes my heart melt. I'd be lost without him too.

Please leave me a review!

RED


	6. Chapter 6

Here is chapter 6! ENJOY!

We'd been at the reception for about an hour. Between the two of us, we had dipped into the spiked punch bowl about six times. Neither one of us drinks on a regular basis, so I think the vodka was hitting the spot. I was a little more relaxed, and Mulder was a little bit more flirty, if possible.

Walking in Memphis started to play. Mulder grabbed my drink and put it on the table, then proceeded to pull me onto the dance floor. He claimed it was tradition for us to dance. After three drinks, there wasn't much resistance.

He spun me around the dance floor, like a pro, just as he did the first time we danced. I could hear some whispers around the room. Most of the whispers came from teenage girls. Mulder was a hot commodity, I think. So, I was the lucky girl that everyone envied. That's never happened to Dorky Dana. So I relished the moment. It was really going to be tough going back to being Agents Mulder and Scully.

After the song was finished, I excused myself to the bathroom. I had only been in the restroom for five minutes. When I came out, I stumbled upon a scene that made my blood boil. I felt my blood pressure sky rocket.

My Mulder was talking to my arch nemesis. She was Amanda's second best friend, I the first. Her name was Moriah Krochel. Though, I don't remember the last time anyone called her that. Her nickname was Speedy. She always talked at an abnormally fast pace, which earned her the dreaded nickname. Anyway, she was always a bit conceded and quite the pathological liar. Yet, the boys seemed speechless around her. It always bothered me that a flightly blonde attracted more boys than an honor student.

I stood back and watched them for a moment. Speedy had definitely turned into a beautiful, young lady, and that pissed me off more. Her dress flattered her, and if we were friends, I would compliment her. I watch her interact with Mulder, and then she lays her hand on his arm, leaning into him with a 100 watt smile. I am fuming at this point. Mulder seems to be enjoying her company, and it drives me insane. Didn't we just talk about how much we needed each other? I thought we had made that pretty clear. I guess Mulder isn't the open book I had once thought.

I had two options : storm out on the dance floor and slap Speedy, or I could just walk away. I didn't want to be a drama queen and ruin Amanda's reception, so I storm outside and sit by the gazebo.

Her reception really was beautiful, and I felt alone. I felt sorry for myself, and I wished that I could have what Amanda has. There were certain moments when I had girlish fantasies, though not very often. I was feeling envious, so in turn, I felt lonely. I felt like maybe I had missed my opportunity to find a man and marry him. Maybe I missed my moment. Maybe while I was so engrossed in my studies, I overlooked love. I felt a tear drop fall from my eye and land on my exposed breast.

Then I laughed. What am I doing here? Why am I dressed like this? This isn't me. I am an FBI Agent. Who cares if I am still single? Who cares what people think? I've done exactly what a teenager would have done.

After laughing at myself, I turn around and Mulder is right there watching me. I give him my death glare and he looks taken back.

"Scully, I've been looking all over for you. What are you doing out here?"

He really has no idea. He steps closer to me and I back away. I realize this hurts his feelings, but I am hurt with him right now.

"Don't play coy with me, Mulder. I saw you with her," I say this with too much venom in my voice, but I don't really care at his point. Mulder looks a little hurt and honestly dumbfounded.

"Scully, what are you talking about?"

I sigh with exhaustion. I've given up. "Mulder, I saw the way you were talking to her. Your body language suggested you were interested. If you want, I can go mingle while you get to know her. She is your type."

I honestly would rather die than let her mingle with Mulder. She's bad news, but I don't want Mulder to be bored. I know I sound like a jealous teenager but I am too pissed off to care.

He steps closer to me, and this time I am too hurt to back off. I glance down at my feet feeling foolish, and I let him invade my personal space.

"Scully, you have to know that that is not true. I don't want anything to do with her. I was just trying to be polite. I have no idea who she is. I was trying to mingle and get along with people. I do it all for you. Do you think I actually want to socialize?"

He is right, of course. I feel a little guilty but not too much.

"Besides, you have no room to talk. I saw the way you were when your ex-boyfriend walked up. You were in a daze. It's like you wish you could start all over with him. Almost as if you wanted it to work out. Do you know how that made me feel?"

He is starting to pick a fight with me now. I get defensive and flip it around on him. Women are good like that. "Yeah, and let's not forget how possessive you got. You pulled me so close to you I thought were one."

Were we really doing this? I was almost in his face, yelling at him in a low tone.

"Mulder, what are we doing?" I suddenly realize how territorial we were getting.

"I don't know, Scully. What just happened?"

In all honesty, I have no idea what had just become of us.

"I don't know. Why is it we get so territorial?" I question him even though I know the answer.

We both love each other, and the thought of another person in the equation would be a disaster.

"I think we both know, Scully." He says this and puts a gentle hand to my face. I relax in his touch and close my eyes.

"Scully, you may not believe this, but you are my type. I was so bored with her. You know I need adult conversation. It was like talking to a child." I gave him an apologetic smile and a little giggle.

"She really is a child. You have no idea how hard it was to pretend to like her." It really was hard to like her. I did it for Amanda, but it drove me nuts.

"Scully, I just talked to her for five minutes, and I have no idea what she said. She talked so quickly. I just nodded and hoped it wasn't a question."

I grab Mulder's hand and suggest we go back inside and start over. "I am sorry for being foolish, Mulder. I am just having a hard time looking at all of these beautiful decorations and not be envious."

He looks sad and guilty. " I know. I wish that you could have this."

I look at him and see a genuine smile. He really does want the best for me, even if it is not him.

" I am happy where I am at right now. My place is here with you. I don't want to be anywhere else. It would be nice to have these things, but I am right were I belong."

He seems to accept this, but I know he is still thinking about it. I go up on my tip toes and plant a kiss on his cheek. He turns a bright shade of red.

"Alright, Scully, let's go back inside and enjoy your best friend's wedding. I still have yet to meet her."

I realize that Mulder is right. Amanda hasn't met the love of my life. It would only be fair to show her how incredible my significant other is. Would it be right to call him that? I don't really know how else to describe Mulder. My better half, my best friend, my soul mate, my partner, my partner in crime, my touchstone, they all sum up to a significant other. And I know we will be together forever, so that term seems to fit just perfectly.

Please review.

Red


	7. Chapter 7

It was time for Amanda to meet Mulder. I was nervous and excited at the same time. I had been talking to Amanda about Mulder for years, mostly good things. There was a time or two where he had pissed me off, and I just needed a person to vent to. If it wasn't my mom hearing all about it, it was Amanda.

For the most part, I had made him out to be the perfect guy. In reality, he isn't. Nobody is perfect. But he has stuck by me, so that has been enough for me.

"I think you'll love Amanda. We've been best friends since high school," I say, proudly. It isn't very often that two people stay friends for more than three years. She's probably the longest relationship I have ever had with someone.

I hear him take a dramatic gasp, and I look over to see him clutch his heart. "Scully, I thought I was your best friend."

"Mulder, you're so much more than that," I say, allaying his fears. It perks him up a bit, so I just roll my eyes. Leave it to Mulder to feel insecure.

"So, what am I to you Scully?" There it is. I just knew he wasn't going to let it go.

Our relationship is almost impossible to explain. Who really knows what he is to me? It's something that I have to actually think about. Something that I am going to have to process and dissect.

"Mulder, I am not sure what you are to me quite yet. I need some time to think about that, before I answer that question," I plead with my eyes.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you, Scully. Take your time." He knew me well enough not to push the subject matter. It was endearing.

We let the moment go, and he puts his arm out for me. I grab it, and we head our way over to Amanda.

Unfortunately, Amanda is talking with Speedy. I pause for a second, but Mulder gives me a silent push to face my demons, so to speak. I look at him, and he puts his hand on my lower back. I know Speedy thought she was going to take Mulder home tonight, and when she sees the way he is touching me so intimately, she's going to be livid.

She never liked any competition. In high school, I wasn't any kind of competition, but now, I am her rival. Special Agent Dana Scully would never be the type to make people jealous, nor would Doctor Scully, but Dorky Dana was dying to raise a little hell.

We walk up to Amanda and Speedy, and Amanda immediately knows who the guy with the possessive hold on my waist and soul is. "Ah, you must be Dana's Prince Charming. I've heard a lot about you!"

Mulder looks at me with a smug smile, and I flush dramatically. "Oh, have you? We will talk later," he says to me.

I look at him and silently beg him to stop teasing me. "Mulder, you don't want to push your luck, do you?" I give him my death glare. To everybody else, it seems like I am just flirting with him. To Mulder, he knows this isn't a threat; it's a promise. A promise I will have no problem following through with, shall he ever embarrass me.

Just then, Speedy makes her presence known. I hear a little giggle from her. "Speedy, this is Mulder. Mulder this is-" I am trying to introduce them when Speedy cuts me off.

"Fox... We have already had the pleasure, Dana." I know they have, and that's what pisses me off.

I look at her, then at Mulder. He looks incredibly guilty. "Right. Well, that saves me the trouble than." I try to not look too pissed off.

Amanda immediately picks up on my irritation and defuses the situation before it gets out of hand. "Yes. Mulder and Dana have been together for quite some time." It wasn't a complete lie.

It threw me off a bit, but I quickly caught up to speed. She knows how much I hate Speedy, so she is going to help me with my devious little plan. "It's been what, six years now," she asks. I look at her with a thankful smile.

"Yes. Six years I've had this pain in my neck," I say while pointing a finger in Mulder's direction. Mulder looks at me with an evil smile. I know he was going to do something inappropriate, and I had a pretty good idea what it was.

"Well, you know how I like to keep things interesting." As soon as he said that, I knew he was going to milk this little game as much as he could. Before I knew it, he kissed me on the corner of my mouth to get his point across. I was taken back for a second, but I quickly recovered with a smile. A smile that said I knew what he was doing, and he better watch his self.

I heard Speedy sigh and felt her irritation radiate off of her. "Fox, Dana, I think I'm going to have to catch up with you later. Fox, promise you will save a dance for me?"

I came so close to smacking her, but Mulder was a step ahead of me, grabbing my hand.

"Actually, I'm with Dana." That's all he said, and it had quite an effect. I stifle a little giggle. Speedy looks at me and stomps away. I look at Mulder and this time I initiate the kiss. It was a quick peck, but he knew why I did it, and I know he felt the emotion I put into it.

"Amanda, what did you just do?" She looks at me extremely guilty. She just lied to one of her best friends. Maybe not lied, but definitely stretched the truth.

"Dana, I simply was solving a problem before it got out of hand. I knew what she was up to, and I wasn't going to have any of it. You're welcome, by the way."

I love my best friend. "I promise I will be on my best behavior from now on," I hold up my scouts honor fingers.

"Dana, you have always made my life interesting. Don't you dare stop now."

Mulder looks at her and says, "seriously? Scully has always been the level headed one between the two of us."

He looks like he needs evidence. I look at him with a sweet smile. "Mulder, that isn't saying much. You are the most careless adult I have ever met." I give him a little nudge, and he laughs with us.

"Scully, would you like to dance with me?" He holds his hand out in a very Prince Charming manor.

"That sounds quite lovely," I say with a sweet voice, dripping with a fake accent.

He pulls me into his chest and whispers extremely close to my ear, " You're my better half, Scully. That's what you are to me." I look at him with tears threatening to fall and respond, "and you are mine." I forget Amanda is standing right next to us. I look behind me, and she is in complete awe. I smile at her, and she gives me the eye brow that says we have a lot to talk about!

Please Review

Red


	8. Chapter 8

I saw the look on Amanda's face. She wanted an explanation, and she wasn't going to wait for it. After our dance, Mulder ushered us to our table, where Amanda quickly made her way over. She was about to burst with joy. Mulder realized this, so he made a beeline for the bathroom. Damn him. I tried to hide my blush, but my Irish skin was making it extraordinarily difficult.

"Dana Scully! What the Hell just happened between the two of you," Amanda called out.

Of all people to know, you'd think it would be me. But, I have no idea what happened between the two of us. Something just clicked. It's simply unexplainable.

"I don't know, Amanda. I am just going with it. Mulder and I have never been the mundane type. We like to make things extra difficult," I joke.

"Fine, Dana. Clearly you aren't ready to admit your feelings, but you're going to have to talk about them some day," she relents.

I shrug and see Mulder walking back to the table.

"So, Amanda. Why are we all dressed up at the reception but not the wedding," he asks. I give him my death glare, yet again. Why are men so oblivious?

It was a legitimate question, but not a question for him to ask. I see her eyes dance with laughter, while I plan his murder.

"I know the ceremony is quite boring. To be honest, the ceremony is more for the couple anyhow. I just want everyone to enjoy my wedding."

Amanda has always been a generous spirit. She really does just want everyone to have fun. I think its fantastic that she wants to share her day with everyone. I find it quite considerate. To be blunt, the ceremony is boring, and I wasn't looking forward to it at all.

I bet Cody had his complaints, but Amanda put her foot down. She has always had the power over him, just like I do with Mulder.

Mulder may think his is the dominant one. He may be in the office, but outside the office, I am the boss. I make the rules. I set the pace. I call the shots. And I don't think he'd really have it any other way. It's a win, win situation.

The reception was slowly dying down, and it was getting late. I had yawned a few times already, and Mulder kept threatening to take me back to the hotel. I didn't want to leave the reception. It was the most fun I've had in a while.

Almost everyone I went to high school with attended her reception. There were a lot of the geeks that proved life doesn't always get better after high school, with the exception of a beautiful wife. I knew that'd happen. The jocks seemed to have lost most of their hair, but they were still built. The cheerleaders were now house wives, and most of them were married to older men. I assume money was involved. Overall, my class seemed to have gotten it together. Everyone seemed content.

In fact, everyone treated me differently than they did in high school. All of the sudden I was the main attraction. Dorky Dana was now something to stare at. I heard some of the guys talking about how they'd like to play doctor with me. Other guys said they'd let me arrest them. Mulder overheard all of it. It felt like I could reach out and touch the tension. I think he was more offended than I was. I was secretly enjoying it. It was a guilty pleasure.

I begged him to shrug it off. But, it was getting later in the night, which meant people were starting to get drunk. Every time he heard a dirty comment, he would get more and more angry. At one point, a very drunk guy, part of Cody's family, tried grabbing at my dress. Mulder grabbed his hand so quickly, I barely had time to react.

I stood between them and gingerly rested a hand on Mulder's forearm, making sure to make eye contact. I then whispered his name, ever so slightly, and he let the drunkard go. As Cody's brother walked away, I grabbed ahold of Mulder's hand, giving it a firm squeeze. I smiled up at him and he force a smile back. Mulder never approved of a man disrespecting or touching a woman inappropriately. And he definitely doesn't approve of anyone touching me.

"I think I am ready to go now, Mulder. Will you please go grab our jackets, so that I can say good-bye to Amanda?"

"Okay, I will be right back," he said. I know he was feeling guilty, which he had no reason to. He was only defending my honor. It was sweet.

I made my way over to Amanda, while Mulder grabbed our coats.

"Dana, is Mulder going to be alright. Tell him Cody apologizes for his brother's actions."

I didn't know anyone had seen our little situation. My eyes grow wide and I quickly apologize. "Oh, Amanda. I'm so sorry. Mulder just over reacted.

"Dana, don't you dare apologize. Mulder was defending you. He did the right thing, and don't you forget it."

I won't forget it. It is one of the sweetest things Mulder has ever done for me. It proves he cares. If he wouldn't of reacted so aggressively, than it would be clear he wasn't trying to claim me. He was clearly protecting his territory.

I give Amanda a hug good-night and promise to meet her early for coffee so that we can catch up.

"Don't you dare sleep in, Dana Scully," she warns me with a tone I sometimes use on Mulder. Just then, Mulder walked upon Amanda's threat.

"Scully, she sounds just like you," he teased. I give him a light smack on the arm. Another warning.

Amanda laughs at our small banter and engulfs me in a hug. She then turned and gave Mulder a hug, and I watched him tense up. He looked at me, gauging my reaction. I just smiled, which made him relax into the hug. Yeah, I knew they'd love each other. That thought made me happy.

Happy New Year!

Please leave reviews!

RED


	9. Chapter 9

Hey, Guys! Sorry it took so long. But this chapter, from the first story, wasn't fantastic. I spent some more time editing this one. I hope you enjoy! Let me know!

Last night we returned to the motel around nine thirty. It was too early to sleep, so Mulder suggested we go out for a drink. It wasn't the best idea, but it definitely wasn't the worst. So, I obliged. Switching from the vodka, I decided to have a glass of wine, while Mulder opted for a beer.

We sat on the bar stools, facing each other, talking about the past. We mostly spoke of our high school times. Mulder couldn't believe that I had been the ugly duckling. I couldn't believe he had been a geek. He reassured me that I had turned into a swan, however. I was very flatted and found myself blushing. I also found myself wishing that we could continue this new found relationship. I loved our work relationship; God knows that is wonderful. But, I wanted to discover what a real relationship would be like. I wanted to see the obedient side of Mulder. Well, at least his attempt of obedient.

After our drinks, I decided we shouldn't drink anymore. Amanda would not appreciate a hang over at her wedding. So we headed back to my room, after Mulder charmed his way into a movie with me. I don't know why I can't say no to him. I think we watched Twilight Zone. I can't be sure. As soon as Mulder sat next to me, on the bed, my head hit his shoulder, and I was out. Apparently, a warm body next to me worked better than a sleeping pill. It was an interesting concept.

I woke up around eight in the morning and realized that Mulder had left during the middle of the night. At first, I felt a sharp pang to my heart. Had he not wanted to stay? Then, I realized that Mulder rationalized the situation. If he stayed, and we awoke together, it may have been awkward. I may have even been a little irritated. We definitely had been getting closer, but if he stayed without an invitation, there is a chance I would have been a little on edge.

Mulder always follows the rule: Better to ask for forgiveness than permission. Well, he used to follow that rule. Then, he met me. I don't believe that rule for a second. He has tried using it on me a few times. I shut that operation down immediately.

I suddenly realized that I was supposed to be meeting Amanda at Starbucks in fifteen minutes. Panic mode set in. I ran about the room freaking out for about five minutes before I got my act together. I rushed to the dresser, thanking myself for putting my clothes away. Grabbing a pair of pants and a t-shirt, I ran to the bathroom to get dressed and wash my face.

As I was drying my face, I could hear a knock on my door. Must be Mulder. Couldn't he have knocked ten minutes earlier. I swear; his timing is the worst.

"Come in!" I yell throughout the hotel room, hoping Mulder had heard me.

"Scully, I can't believe you would leave that door unlocked. Do you know how many creeps could have easily crept in here?" I wasn't in the mood for his little 'what if's.'

"Well, that was the point, Mulder. Besides, this is Mayberry. Nobody locks their door."

It was true. Amanda grew up in a small town. Everyone knew everybody. Nobody bothered to lock their cars or homes.

He chuckles a little, and I smile. "Scully, I hate to point out the obvious, but you are going to be late for coffee. Amanda warned you!"

"Yes, Mulder. That is why I am running around all flustered. Amanda is going to kill me if I am late," I say through gritted teeth, putting away my mascara and look around the room for my shoes.

I look up and Mulder is holding them out for me. "Relax. If she is anything like you, which she is, she probably predicted you would be late. That's probably why she scheduled it so early." I stop for a minute and realize he is probably right.

"I just realized something. You are me and Amanda is you!"

I scoff. "Mulder, I am not you!" I say this with a little too much offense.

"Deny it all you want, Scully, but I was the one late yesterday. And if I am correct, you were the one who predicted I would be, so you gave me a little extra time to get my act together."

I am totally appalled. I want to deny it, but I know he is correct. I go to open my mouth to say something, but nothing comes out. He is looking at me with the 'you know I am right' eyes. I just roll my eyes at him, and he helps me into a light jacket. It might be summer, but the mornings are a little chilly. I grab my room key and I am out the door.

Just as I suspected, Amanda is patiently waiting at a table. She has already ordered my coffee, and I am incredibly thankful. "Dana, how nice of you to grace me with your presence."

Great, here we go. "I am so sorry, Amanda. Mulder and I stayed up kind of late last night, and I didn't set my alarm."

Her eyes grow wide at my excuse. "Yeah, well you need to start explaining what you and Mulder are. I am curious."

I roll my eyes. "Didn't curiosity kill the cat," I shoot back.

She laughed. "I am afraid curiosity was framed. Stupidity killed the cat. I am a tiger, anyway."

She was always a smart ass."Well, you know what I am saying."

How was I to describe mine and Mulder's relationship to Amanda, if I couldn't even figure it out myself? I didn't even know where to start. I guess the beginning would be the best place.

"I really am not sure what Mulder and I are. Friends with benefits isn't quite accurate. We aren't intimate, so quit looking at me like that." She looks at me with innocent eyes, and she throws her hands up in mock surrender.

"Mulder is complicated. Yes, I love him. I am almost certain he loves me. I just don't think he is in love with me. I know that if one of us dated, it would be a disaster. I mean, that says something, right?"

She looks so interested in what I am saying. "I've never really had a relationship like I do with Mulder. I feel like we can communicate through quick glances. I know him more than I know myself, and he I. But, something is missing. I guess what I am saying is that it isn't our time. I believe that someday Mulder and I will be together. Right now, work seems to be more important to him."

Do I really believe that? Do I really think that work is more important to Mulder? Do I believe that we will be together? I am not sure what I believe.

"Dana, you are so blind. If you asked Mulder to be with you, he would drop everything. He would run away with you. He would die for you. I just know it." I am shocked by what she has said.

"How do you know Amanda?" She has only known Mulder for literally three

"Because, Dana, I see the way he looks at you. I see the way he touches you. I can feel it. Everyone at the reception was talking about your love for each other. And they believed you were together, which you aren't. Well, not physically, but your spirits are intertwined."

What? "I don't even know what you just said." She laughs at me.

"Dana, you are both so madly in love. Wouldn't you do anything for him?"

Why, yes. I would do anything for Mulder. I would follow him across the world. In fact, I have. In all honesty, he has chased me across the globe too.

Reality hit me like a ton of bricks. Mulder did love me. Not in the brotherly way either. He was in love with me. My heart ached. Not from pain this time, though.

"Amanda, I think you're on to something!" She gives me an expression that reads 'duh!' We sit there for another hour, and she is trying to persuade me to tell Mulder how I feel.

"It could be my wedding gift." I laugh at her.

"Amanda, I already bought you a gift." I cross my arms and rub it in her face.

"Yeah, well, you can return that. Telling Mulder that you love him will be a ten times better gift."

I love my best friend. It's been so long since I have had girl conversation. I really should make more time for her. Making plans to tell Mulder I love him, was just too childish. I wasn't the gushy type. I told her that I would just be myself. I would just tell him when it was right. I wasn't going to corner him. I wasn't going to tell him while we were watching a movie. I wasn't going to tell him at the wedding. I wasn't going to do it like they do it in the movies. It would be a time when we were both in our zone. I didn't want to say it after we had had a few too many drinks. I know he would think it was the liquor talking. I wanted him to know it was the complete truth. I didn't want to spring it on him. Nothing is worse than a surprise love declaration.

Please leave a review

RED


	10. Chapter 10

Hey, guys! Here's chapter ten! Sorry it took longer than I wanted it to. I hope you enjoy. No copy right intended.

It was two hours until the wedding, so Amanda and I had to part ways. The pre-wedding coffee was fabulous. It seemed like we picked up right where we left off, yet there was so much that had changed. I made a mental note to make more time for people, other than Mulder. I found myself anxious for her wedding. Was it because I wasn't envious anymore. Had she made me bring my feelings into the light, and now I was comfortable with where my life was going? Maybe. Maybe I just needed to see my best friend again. She really would be a blushing bride. She had the perfect body and that natural beauty. It was something I always envied in her. Not that there was anything wrong with myself.

I forced my way back to the hotel and knocked on Mulder's door. He answers in a sweaty shirt and shorts. "Hey, Scully, I just got back from a run. What's going on?" I snap back to reality after checking Mulder out. It wasn't that I liked his musky smell. To be honest, sweat isn't attractive on anyone. It was the fact that Mulder was in shape, and it showed.

"Um, I wanted to warn you about being late." I knew I was being dramatic and over reacting, but I knew how Mulder operated. If it wasn't about him, he took nothing seriously.

"Scully, I promise I won't be late. I was just going to run and get a coffee and maybe a muffin. Would you like one?" My bossiness quickly dissipates. Maybe he could change.

"Yeah, that sounds fantastic. Thank you, Mulder." I perk up and remind him that he has an hour and a half. "I'll see you soon."

I go into my room and grab my dress. I hang it up on the door, so that when I shower it will take out the wrinkles. I jump in the shower, and this time I take a minute to enjoy the shower. When the water starts to run cold, I grab a towel and get out. Putting on my nude, strapless bra and my matching underwear, I make quick work of my hair. I know it sounds weird, but I like to get ready in my lingerie; this way, make-up stays off my clothes, and I don't over heat while blow drying my hair. Plus, studies show that getting ready in lingerie boosts confidence. I chuckle. I am full of useless knowledge.

After my hair is dry, I add volume. I put it half up, half down. I think about a headband, but I decide against it, feeling as if the look is already complete. I move on to my make-up. I had decided it would be too hot for too much make-up. The natural look would just have to do. I grabbed my tinted moisturizer and some blush to add a subtle, flushed look. I opted for two coats of mascara, avoiding the clumps. To finish the look, I grabbed a light, pink lipstick. I added a clear gloss to make it look pouty. I looked myself over in the mirror, and I was happy with the final result. I looked like I was definitely ready for a special event.

I had twenty minutes to spare. I threw on my navy blue, halter dress that hit the ground, but would be perfect with a pair of heels. Let's be honest, I was short. Mulder calls me compact, but he is just sugar coating it. I can't say my size has been a disadvantage. Lifting me into air vents, and hiding under certain objects, obviously helps when you aren't a giant.

I searched my bag for my strappy, silver shoes with a chunky, two inch heel. I slid them on and head out the door. I go to knock on Mulder's door, hoping he will be ready early. Suddenly, the door swung open. I see a very gorgeous Mulder.

"Hey, pretty lady. I was just going next door to see if my partner was ready for this wedding she is dragging me to. Maybe I could take you instead?" He was extra cheery. I was so proud of him for being early.

"You know flattering doesn't get you anywhere. How about that muffin?" He looks like he forgot, but then he pulls out a muffin from behind his back. I give a sly grin, humoring him, and accept the delicious smelling muffin. "Thank you, Mulder."

He nods his head and grabs my hand, as we walk to the car. He goes to my side and opens the door for me, and I gingerly get in. He opens his own door and slides in.

"You look beautiful, Scully. There's only one problem." My face falls in horror.

"It is illegal to look better than the bride." There he goes again with the flattering. I just wanted to plant a kiss right on him. But, instead I gave a snarky comeback. Isn't that terrible?

"Mulder, I definitely will not look better than Amanda, trust me." He rolls his eyes and starts the car.

"Some day you won't deflect my compliments." I shrug my shoulders and brush him off.

"Maybe if you weren't always joking around, I'd believe you," I smugly offer.

"Ouch, you have me there. I guess it's something I need to work on. Dully noted," he shoots back.

We arrive at the wedding ten minutes early. Perfect timing, in my eyes. I want to see Amanda before the wedding. I go into her room, where she is fixing her hair and make-up. I can see that she is clearly stressed out. She is looking at her hair, trying to decide if it looks perfect. I walk over to her, grabbing a flower pin from the vanity, and stick it behind her ear. She looks at it and dramatically relaxes. It really did complete the look of her up-do, which was gorgeous. She turned around and hugged me. She held me for a while, which I found awkward, but I know it helped her relax. I wasn't really the sentimental type, but she needed it, and I wasn't going to deny her anything today.

"I am so glad you are here Dana. My maid of honor has no idea what she is doing. I sent her out of the room." Her maid of honor was Cody's sister. I wasn't fond of his sister either, but I didn't say anything. Any other time, I would have been the maid of honor, but my schedule wasn't realistic.

"Well, what can I help you with?" I try to allay her stress.

"I just need to get into my dress. By the way, you look great. I bet Mulder was speechless." Like with Mulder, I ignored her compliment.

"Alright, let's get you ready." I walked over and grabbed her dress. It was a summer dress, just like every one else's. It was white with a tiny flower on the waist and a pretty, blush colored lace slip underneath, barely peeking out. She stepped into it and I zipped it up. She looked gorgeous. "You are the most beautiful bride I have ever seen."

I touch her hair up one last time and made sure her make-up was perfect. She looks good to go. I give her a hug, and I know there are tears in my eyes. I see some in her eyes too. It isn't tears of sadness. It is tears of pure happiness. We were finally grown up and finding true love. I quickly wipe away a tear that fell, and bid her a good-bye until after the wedding.

I meet Mulder up front, in one of the chairs closest to the bride and groom. I wasn't officially in the wedding, so I sat as close as possible. I heard the music and saw Amanda walk down the aisle, with her father. She looked happy, and I was never more proud of her. Suddenly, I accepted Cody in her life. If he was the one putting that smile on her face, I couldn't plausibly dislike him. I looked at him, watching her walk down the aisle. He look just as happy, if not more.

I was overwhelmed with happiness. Suddenly, without thinking, I grabbed Mulder's hand, sneaking a look at his face. He was looking at me the same way Cody was looking at Amanda. I gave a shy smile. Weddings did a strange thing to me. I might act cold at work, but when I saw two people in love, I was a romantic. Let's just keep that a secret.

As the music stopped and Amanda was standing in front of Cody, everyone sat down. The ceremony began, and I knew I was close to zoning out. As I was on my way to dreamland, I felt Mulder put his arm around my shoulders and bring me into him. I gladly rested my head on his shoulder, and sighed contently. I knew the time to admit my feelings was going to be soon. Maybe I would tell him at the small lunch party to send Amanda and Cody off. I only hoped that Amanda wasn't wrong about Mulder's feelings towards me. What if she was?

Please leave a review :)

Red


	11. Chapter 11

Here is the next chapter. Please enjoy. Also, no copy right intended.

After the vows were said, Cody was granted permission to kiss his bride. Everyone stood up to clap. Cody's friends whistled, while Amanda's friends cooed. I didn't do either. I stood there and watched, contently. I observed the love that those two shared and how they expressed it through one single kiss. I know I had quite the smile on my face and that my heart was undeniably fluttering. I looked up to catch Mulder's reaction, and he leaned down to kiss me on the forehead. It was possibly one of the sweetest moments we had shared. I closed my eyes, smiling.

After the ceremony, we were told to make our way inside for brunch. There was food, drinks, live music, and games for the children. It was more of a sending off of the bride and groom. I wasn't too hungry, but I stomached some chips. My nerves were on end. I knew my moment was coming soon. Clearly, Mulder could sense my frustration. Damn him.

Suddenly, Mulder speaks up. "Scully, have you ever thought of dating?"

Yes, I have thought of dating, but I only wanted to date one person. I answered his question with a question. I knew it was low, but I did it anyway.

"Have you, Mulder?" His eyes dance, and for a second I think he is going to call me out on it.

"Only if you are thinking about it," he challenged me back.

I am not sure what he means. It could mean anything. Trying not to put too much thought into it, I just remain quiet. I think it worries Mulder a bit. A quiet woman is never good.

Silencing me, so to speak, he gets up, grabs my hand, and pulls me onto the dance floor. I allow him to pull me against his body, but I am still thinking about his comment. I try, but I can't get myself to relax, and I know he feels it. My heart is aching. Does he already have another girl in mind to date? He could. He's a pretty secretive guy. But, I didn't think his girlfriend would let him come to a wedding with another woman. But, we are best friends. He is doing this as a favor. My stomach began to turn again. I was putting too much thought into this. The song is thankfully over and we sit back down.

I can't take it anymore. I have to know. "Mulder, what did you mean?" He looks confused, but it quickly dawns on him that I was still obsessing over his question.

"I don't know, Scully. Haven't you ever thought about dating. I'd like to find someone to share my life with. I mean, I share it with you, of course. But I am not getting any younger. I would like to settle down, eventually. I want to be loved. I don't think I have ever truly been loved by someone." I nod my head. He has never made more sense to me.

"I love you, Mulder," I spit out, without thinking. "I mean... I just. What do I mean. I don't know what I mean. I'm just..."

He just looks at me waiting for an answer, though not pushing me.

"Mulder, it's hard to explain," I say, giving up trying to elaborate any further.

"Breathe, Scully," he says, reaching out to grab my hand.

"Mulder, I don't know what's gotten into me. I am sorry. I shouldn't have said anything."

"Do you take it back, Scully. Did you really not mean it?"

"Mulder, I mean everything that I say. I do love you, of course. This time I just didn't think of the consequences before I said it. It just slipped out. Can we put it past us," I pleaded.

"Scully, what consequences? I don't see any. Why would we put this behind us. This is a huge step for us. I just thought it would be me to spill the beans first. But, I am glad you did."

"Mulder, just say what's on your mind. I think we are past embarrassment here. I took care of that department." I look down at our hands, feeling quite embarrassed and a little ashamed. I can't believe I slipped. I thought I had it under control.

"What I am trying to say, is that, I love you too, Scully. I always have. I thought you knew that though. We are finally at the point, or close to, where we are moving towards something greater between us. I am excited, aren't you."

He says his declaration of love speech, with such ease, like it was the most natural thing in the world. He says it like he has said it to me every day, for the past thousand years. Maybe he has. I know he hasn't said it with his voice, but our friendship proves true. I mean, the protectiveness. The gentleness. The way we comfort each other. I can't believe I didn't notice it before. Or maybe I didn't want to accept it. Hmmm. Look at that, Dana.

"I know you can feel it too. I was just waiting for you to process it. I saw you at war with yourself this whole time. I didn't want to push you, so I just stepped back and waited." He looks at me, directly into my soul.

I was touched that he let me set the pace, and he respected my boundaries. He didn't push me or even put the thought in my end. Once again, in true Mulder fashion, he was being thoughtful. He really did love me, and it was almost overwhelming. I never felt happier, and I am glad Amanda had talked me into it.

He is looking at me, waiting for my reaction. I intertwine our hands and watch them fit together so perfectly. "I don't know what to say, Mulder." I really didn't know what to say. I was shocked, and my impressive vocabulary was scarce.

"You don't have to say anything. I understand you better than you do yourself. I can feel your affection in so many other ways." He looks at me with a smug smile, but I know it is true. We both communicate through glances better than we do vocally. I couldn't stop smiling. Just then I heard someone announce that it was time to send the bride and groom off.

After saying good-byes to Amanda, I looked at Cody. " Please take care of her."

He looks at me and says with so much emotion, "I'll do my best, Dana." I give him a quick hug, and watch them drive away.

I can feel Mulder come up behind me and wrap his arm around my shoulder casually. I lean into his touch and relish in the romantic moment. "You okay, Scully?" He could feel my heart aching. We really were connected on so many different levels.

"I am." I release a huge sigh, and look up at Mulder. He kisses me on the nose, grabs my hand, and leads us to the car.

"What do you say we go grab that hamburger, Scully. You promised me you'd eat a burger. And when we get home, you're eating ice cream too." I did promise him, and I know it would make him happy to see me finally eat something other than salads. I smile, and he takes it as a yes.

Before grabbing a burger, we went to the hotel and packed up our things. We both stayed in our clothes we wore to the wedding, deciding that it was too hot for anything else we packed. Once I finished packing, Mulder grabbed my bag from me. He put it in the trunk, then went around to my side and opened my door. Just then, I realized we were operating on auto pilot. We didn't need to say a word to each other. We really did make a great team, and my doubts about being a couple, dissipated quickly.

"Alright, Scully. Let's put some meat on your bones." I gave him the raised eyebrow look. He threw his hands up in surrender.

"Not that you don't look great now, but I would feel a lot better if I saw you eat something heavier than yogurt and a salad."

I scoff. "Mulder, it is healthy food. You should try a salad once in a while."

He looks hurt, but I know he doesn't take any offense. If anything, he takes it under consideration. Within five minutes we are at a sports bar that promises the best hamburgers in town.

We go inside, and the host looks at us a little funny. He checks me out pretty noticeably. Mulder quickly claims me as his by putting his hand on my lower back. I realize we are a little over dressed, but I shrug it off. He doesn't know we just came from a wedding, and I don't really care to explain. We sit at a lower table, and almost immediately the waitress grabs our drink order. We both order diet coke and she quickly brings it over. I don't really need to look at the menu, because I already promised Mulder I would eat a hamburger.

The waitress, with a bubbly personality which made me smile, asked what I would like. "I will take the hamburger and fries, no cheese please." Mulder looks at me.

"Wow, Scully, fries. You are living on the edge." She looks at him and giggles. He orders, "I will take the grilled chicken salad with ranch." I am shocked.

"Wow, Mulder. Are you feeling okay?" I reach out to feel his forehead.

" I am fine. I am just taking your comment under consideration. It wouldn't kill me to eat a salad once in a while. But, I am concerned about you. Scully, your shoulders are looking a little pink. Do they hurt?"

I forgot to put sunscreen on, and I knew my fair skin would burn quickly. I look at them, and they do look a little tender. "Not yet, but I know they will be burning later. I'll just apply some aloe on them later. It'll hurt like hell, but it should be fine in a few days."

"Well, I don't mind getting your back for you," he says. When I give him my glare and eyebrow he responds with a wounded remark. "I mean, assuming that you'd want to rub lotion on you. I could be wrong."

Poor Mulder. He was always a little insecure. "Would it offend you if I asked another man to do it," I challenged.

"Yes. I would be less than thrilled. I'd be pretty angry."

"Good. Than I don't see any other person suitable for the job," I say, winking at him.

Our food comes out, and interrupts our moment. It looks like heaven, I have to admit. I cut my hamburger in half, and start to make work of it. It is delicious and my senses are fully alert. My mouth is watering and I eat it quickly. I want to start on the other half, but I decided against it and eat some of my fries. I look at Mulder and he is picking at his salad, but he has managed to eat half of it. I feel guilty. I had talked him eating healthier, and he wasn't liking it. I smiled a little and grabbed his salad bowl, stopping him mid way with his fork. He looks at me, but I quickly switch our plates, grabbing his fork, before he can complain.

"Was I sulking too much?" He wasn't sulking, but I could sense that he wasn't enjoying his food. I knew I would enjoy the salad more than him. The burger was fantastic, but I wanted him to eat something he liked. It was a win, win situation. It made me feel happy, and it made Mulder smile. "I love you, Scully."

I know he said this as a thank you. But, I know he also said it because he meant it. It was new for us to say 'I love you' out loud, and it felt nice. Just because I knew, didn't mean it didn't give me butterflies when I heard it. I was looking forward to hearing it every day. I was looking forward to being with Mulder for the rest of my life. This brought a smile to my face, and I felt happy and playful.

"I know. But don't think for a second I am letting you have all of those delicious fries to yourself." I give him a playful grin, and he pushes the plate closer to me.

"Anything you want, Scully."

A review would be fantastic :)

Red


	12. Chapter 12

This is the last chapter. I hope you love it. No copy right intended! Thanks for reading.

After Mulder paid the bill, we headed to the car. It was time to go home, but I did enjoy our little get away. About twenty minutes into the drive, I had passed out, resting my forehead against the cool window. I hadn't meant to pass out, but you know how Mulder is. He was going on and on about big foot. The next thing I knew, we were outside my apartment. I stretched like a cat that had just awoke. Feeling Mulder's eyes on me while I stretched, brought a flush to my cheeks.

I decide to deflect the awkward moment. "Sorry I fell asleep on you, Mulder. The drive must have been miserable." I said.

"That's okay. Your snoring kept me awake," he shot back.

"Oh, please. I do not snore."

"You do, Scully. But, I find it soothing, for some reason."

"I don't believe you," I raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Do you want to come in for some coffee or tea." I wasn't exactly ready to part ways yet.

"I would like that," he smiled back.

He goes around to trunk and pulls out my luggage. We walk to the front door, and I pull out the keys and unlock the door.

"Your apartment always smells nice, Scully," he points out. I thought it was a weird thing to say, but I gave him a warm smile and a thank you, anyhow.

"Coffee or tea, Mulder," I offer.

"I'll do some tea. I don't want to be awake all night. Please and thank you."

I make us some tea, then we turn the television on. We find a channel that we both agree on, though it took a minute. Mulder looked exhausted, probably from the ride, so I pulled the blanket down over us and cuddled up to him. I didn't even say anything about his feet on my coffee table. I can adapt.

"I'm glad you invited me to the wedding, Scully. I had a great time." He was right. The wedding went better than I had hoped. I am glad I worked up the courage to ask him. I wondered if we would be here, at this point, had I not invited him.

"Of course, Mulder. Do you think we would have told each other how we felt, had it not been for the wedding?" He mulls this over for a moment.

"Scully, I can't honestly say. I think it would have eventually happened, because we are meant to be together. But, I do think it would have taken a hell of a lot longer." He is right, of course.

I go silent for a bit. Then an idea pops into my naughty head.

"Is this the part where start making out, and then we move towards the bedroom?"

I guess I was feeling brave. What did I have to lose, anyhow. We already admitted our feelings. But, Mulder is a constant surprise.

"No. I don't think so." I was shocked. I was also rejected. Did Mulder really just turn down sex? Why would he do that? Is there something wrong with me?

I back off noticeably. My feelings were hurt and I could feel my heart in my throat.

"Hey, Scully. Stop that. That didn't come out how I meant it to."

He pulls me back into him and kisses my head. I bury myself into his chest, though I still feel the hurt and embarrassment from his comment. I knew it was radiating off of me.

"Scully," he says, pulling me in tighter. "Relax. What I meant to say was that I want it to be special. I want our first time to be perfect. I don't want it to be when we are both exhausted. I am going to do this right. No more beating around the bush. We are together now. I am going to treat you right."

I gave a defeated sigh. "I know what you mean, Mulder. I guess I am just anxious and a bit curious." I flush with embarrassment again.

"Well, it's going to be great. I know that for sure," he nudges me. I give a shy smile back.

"We are going to do this when you're truly ready, Scully. I don't want you to feel rushed. There is no pressure, at all. Process everything before we do the dirty," he winks.

I was touched. He was being the rational one. I did need time to process everything. Of course, I was still curious and excited. But, I wanted to take my time and make sure that we were ready and we weren't making a mistake. Not that I thought we were. But, it never hurts to think it over.

"Thank you, Mulder," I say, with a kiss to his cheek.

"Not a problem. Why don't we call it a night. I am beat."

I hadn't realized it, but I was too. I would give anything for a full nights rest. I was looking forward to sleeping next to Mulder. It had been a while since I had slept with a man, and I was a little too excited. I acted calm and cool, but on the inside, I was giddy. I know Mulder was too. He didn't hide his excitement as well as I did. He ran over and jumped on the bed like a child.

"Oh, Scully. Your bed is so comfortable. With you next to me, I will forget all about my insomnia. This feels so right."

I climb in next to him, and he scoops me up like a rag doll, laying me on top of him. He laces his fingers through my hair, while I lay my head upon his chest.

"I have to agree, Mulder. This feels great," I slur, already falling asleep. He plants one last kiss on my lips, and then our bodies finally relax for sleep.

"Good night, Scully. I love you," he says. I barely caught it.

"Mmm, love you too," I mumble back.

THE END

RED


End file.
